Bella Rouge
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: Songfic. While the Cullens are in France, Em & Jazz drag Eddie to the Moulin Rouge where he meet up with Sapphire, a dancer there. Sapphire's ONLY her stagename! ExB - Major AU!
1. Moulin Rouge

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me. And I do NOT own the song Eyes On Fire as it's the property of Blue Foundation. Damn good song.. And it's actually on the official Twilight Movie Soundtrack!! WOO!!  
****Yeah, so, the last few days I've been OBSESSED with Moulin Rouge for some unknown reason. It's a damn good movie though! Don't get me wrong. I love it to death! So.. I needed to vent and I came up with this story. I hope you'll like it!**

**Edward's POV**

**Moulin Rouge**

This was the stupidest thing I'd ever agreed on, if I said so myself, as my brothers enjoyed this much more than their own partners would've wanted them to, like me. At least in Emmett's case it was true as Jasper just didn't show it to the rest of the world how much he really found this entertaining. It was sick.

_I'll seek you out_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared_

_Of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

We were sitting at the back of this place called Moulin Rouge, a place for can-can dancing and things like that. It was a cabaret. The only reason we were in Paris was because the girls wanted a vacation, and the others had not thought twice on that request. "Let's go to France!" Emmett had called out, and recieved huge smiles from my sisters and our mother. _Oh, yes, Eddie dearest.. We're gonna visit the MOULIN ROUGE!!_, he screamed at me while planning the trip with Rosalie, Alice and Esme. I was a bit miffed by the fact that Alice hadn't seen this coming, or wasn't it going to happen after all? That thought cheered me up as I had no desire to go to France whatsoever.  
But here we were now, at Moulin Rouge in Paris, France.

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain  
_

"Hey.." Emmett said, smiling at me. "Cheer up, Ed! This is just for you, my brother.." he gestured to the big stage where twenty or so girls were dancing in these really small outfits. I did not enjoy it. At all.

"This is called prostitution, Em.." I retorted. "And I'm not going to take any part of it."

"You're always a lot of fun, man." Emmett said sarcastically as he turned back to look at all the dancing showgirls. I laid my head on my arms right on the table as I was so frustrated, wanting to leave every second that passed me by.

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace  
_

It was when Emmett started getting a bit too excited that I looked up again. Jasper didn't know what to do with himself either. "What's up with you two?" I muttered even though I knew the answer already. All I got in response was Emmett, pointing towards the stage again.

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain  
_

I followed their gaze and I saw that they were staring at this one girl in particular. I'd seen her in their minds, but this was the first time for my very _own_ eyes. My eyes widened as I took in the beauty before me. Even though she was only human I could not deny that she sure was _something_. My brothers obviously thought so, too, as they could not look away either.

_Eyes on fire_

_Your spine is ablaze_

_Feeling any foe with my gaze_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Steadily emerging with grace  
_

She went with such grace down the small steps up on the stage that I almost thought she was one of us. One of the vampires. She had pale skin, too, just like us, but it was dark enough not to be.

Her long, brown hair was curly and reaching down to the middle of her chest. It danced around her shoulders as she moved around on the stage, mesmerizing her audience; including me, Emmett and Jasper. She was wearing _a whole lot_ of lace. Black and blue lace. The dress she had on went halfway down her upper thighs, and it was _really_ snug till it got to her waist. It swayed with every move she made with her hips.

She had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, too, along with all of her. I had never seen such a creature before in my life. I searched frantically around the room to find out what she was called. And her name was Sapphire.

**Likey? I sure hope so.  
This chappy is dedicated to _all_ my buddies once again! Love y'all!  
Please READ & REVIEW!! It really does mean a lot to me! It makes me happy, and I can only write when I ish happy, so.. yeah.. take the hint? Good. Hehe. No pressure though! BUT I really do hope you liked this!!**


	2. Sapphire

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews on chapter 1! I hope you'll like this one as much. Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**

I wondered what she thought about all of this though as she did not seem to be uncomfortable around this at all, like I'd been before. Before I had seen _her_. Slowly going from mind to mind I tried to find hers, but it was completely quiet around her. I heard _nothing_. _How strange_, I mused. It wasn't something I'd ever encountered before. She must think something, everyone did.

I tried harder, but still nothing. This was a phenomenon I had not foreseen, neither had Alice apparently because I was quite sure she would've told me otherwise.

I figured it was because I had problems with concentrating as I watched her. She was just _so_ beautiful.

_Turn around, turn around_

_And fix your eyes in my direction_

_So there is a connection_

At the end of her act she bowed with the rest of the girls, in a long line with their arms around each others' shoulders, and flashed a breathtaking smile before she went off the stage. I sat frozen after she'd gone off while all the other people in the room started applauding, so did Emmett and Jasper. _All_ but me because I just sat there, staring after her.

_I can't speak, I can't make a sound_

_To somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection_

"Ed..?" Emmett said. "Hey, Ed!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I turned slowly to look at him, and a big grin appeared on his face as I did so. "You like?"

I chuckled, feeling kind of uncomfortable as it felt sort of _dirty_ to appreciate this stuff, and I had, to my surprise. But that was, of course, only because of _Sapphire_.

I turned back to look at the stage as a new number started, hoping she'd be in it, too. And to my utter disappointment she wasn't.

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

It was first when we got up to leave that I saw her again, and she'd changed her clothes. Right now she was wearing this red dress, but it was longer than the one she'd worn earlier, and it was much looser on her body. She was standing by the bar, hugging this really tall, redbrown-skinned guy. I felt a pang of jealousy course through me at the sight. She pulled back from him, and said in this very soft voice:  
"Merci, mon cher Jaque!"

"Just because we're in France, Bells, we don't have to speak French all the time." he chuckled, and she joined in. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"I know, but it's fun. And besides, most people here only know French, if you hadn't noticed that before.." she teased him, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, but don't call me Jaque, please. It sounds funny, and I don't like it. Just Jacob, okay?"

"Okay," she gave in with a sigh. "Just Jacob then."

"Good." he smiled. "Now, when do you get off tomorrow?" I listened more intently this time, ignoring my brothers. "Eddie, come on! Let's go!" Emmett said. "I'd rather not piss off Rose even more.."

"Yeah," Jasper said. "And I don't think shopping will make Alice happier if she finds out we're here at this hour." He looked at his watch; 11.48pm.

"Shush!" I hissed at them, trying to focus on the conversation between "Jacob" and _her_.

So, Sapphire wasn't her real name then because he'd called her "Bells". Good to know.

"Yeah," she said, sounding a bit uneasy now. "I don't know, Jake. I've got, like, two shows tomorrow. And the day after that I've got another two. I think I'm just going to rest, so I can work this weekend, too." I could tell she was just making up excuses not to be in on his plans. I liked that. "I don't think Hénry will be happy with me if I bail out on him now."

He frowned at her. "Alright, then I'll have to tell Sophié and Max that it'll just be us three." he said, trying to guilttrip her or something. It was so obvious by the way he said it. "We thought we'd just have a night off, y'know. Just hang out." he explained. "But it would be much more fun if you'd be there, too, Bella, honey."

"I can't, Jake!" she said, yawning. "I'm tired, so I think I'ma head out now. See you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She hugged him once more, before she turned to leave. And her stunning brown eyes sweeped around the room till they met _my_ topaz ones, locking each other's gaze instantly.

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

Slowly she approached me, and I heard Emmett gasp behind me as she only looked at me. And _not_ them. She gave me a quick smile, and a wink, as she passed me.

_I'm confident, but I can't pretend_

_I wasn't terrified to meet you_

_I knew you could see right through me_

The scent that came off her made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. She smelled horrible, not something I'd expected as she looked the way she did. She was _too_ gorgeous to have such an awful fragrance. But then a thought struck me, but it was a very stupid one of course. If she really smelled so bad that I was repulsed, then perhaps I could get to know her better...

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

_And I knew just what we'd turn into_

_I was hoping that you could see_

A very stupid thought indeed.

_Take a look at me so you can see_

I went back to Moulin Rouge every night after that, hoping to see her again, which I did as she was the star, the main act, the reason why people even went there. So, today was not any different.

I sat down in the bar now, like I'd started doing, as she often chatted with the bartender afterwards and she met that Jacob guy here, too. It was the one place I could actually expect to see her more upclose. I watched as she performed on stage, like the others, in a daze. And when she was done, I stared after her again. I just couldn't help it.

After about twenty minutes, as usual, she came down to the bar, coat in hand, placing the other one on it as she picked up a conversation with the bartender, Sophie. "Hey, dearie.." she said to Isabella - with a heavy French accent - for that was Sapphire's real name.

"Hey.." Bella replied, glancing towards me as she sat down, too, laying her black coat up on the bardisc.

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

"Great show tonight," Sophie commented and inclined her head at the full house, which were slowly decreasing as the star had done her job, as she cleaned a glass with a towel.

"Yeah, thanks." Bella said, drawing her slender arms through her curly, brown hair. She really looked weary tonight when I looked closer, but doing so inconspicuously of course.

"Hey," Sophie said to me then, surprising me slightly. "You gonna order or something?"

I turned to look at her, and decided that it would be best if I did. "Yeah, sorry." I said politely as ever. "Give me an.. erm.. Gin and Tonic."

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

"American, huh?" My eyes widened just a bit as _she_ adressed me now.

"Yes." I nodded, taking a sip from my drink as Sophie handed it to me, who were looking back and forth between me and Bella because we were looking right at each other now. _What is she doing?_, she thought irritatedly.

"And yourself? You don't sound that French.." I asked while my throat was on _fire_! Both because the drink was nasty, and also because it was _really_ sour. I raised an eyebrow as I took another gulp from the horrid drink I'd ordered, waiting for her to answer.

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

"I'm American, too. Born in Phoenix, Arizona, actually. How about you?"

"Chicago."

She nodded. "Nice.." she sounded oddly thoughtful, and I was dying to know what she was thinking now! "So.. what brings you here then?"

"Vacation with the family." I chuckled as I realized how weird that sounded as I was there alone, on my _vacation_! "What about you?" I asked, still laughing a bit. "What brings an American girl to France, and makes her work on the infamous Moulin Rouge?" I was genuinly curious.

"Infamous you say?" She got offended, and I hadn't meant that to happen.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. You see, I'm here, so I don't think so myself, but I know others do." Before it would've been a lie, but I had changed my mind the second my eyes had been laid upon her. I was telling her the truth now.

_Your beauty seems so far away_

_I'd have to write a thousand songs_

_To make you comprehend how beautiful you are_

"Okay," Bella said, but she still sounded a bit hurt by my remark. "Well.. my mum moved here when I was around 10, and I went with her of course. And I didn't want to stay with my dad, so.. yeah.."

"And how old are you now, if I may ask?" I looked at her innocently, smiling.

"18, and you?" she answered me, not seeming to be offended by my question at all, which I found quite peculiar as I'd always thought the age-question was a sensitive one for women.

"17."

She laughed. "You shouldn't be here then, huh? It's 18 to get in." she smiled at me. "But hey, you seem cool enough. I won't get you in trouble."

She was an angel, so how could I not return the flawless smile she gave me now?

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere else?" She caught me off guard with that. Should I actually do what I wanted to do? Should I actually be alone with her? _Could_ I even do that? _Could_ I actually be alone with a human like that? I didn't know, and it made me nervous. The last thing I wanted to do now was to hurt her because of what I was. I wouldn't be able to live myself then.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I told her, and she frowned at me.

"Fine." She snapped, getting up from her seat rather abruptly, grabbing her coat. "See yah tomorrow, Sophié!"

Obviously I had offended her again as she just strode past me without saying goodbye, or even looking back, leaving me at the bar with my head bowed down.

_I know that I can't make you stay_

_But I would give my final breath_

_To make you understand how beautiful you are_

_Understand how beautiful you are_

**Hehe. What will happen next?  
Try figuring that one out! Haha. ANYWHO..  
Dedication: To the best sis in the world! We've both been the Moulin Rouge fangirls for the last few days, without the other one knowing so.. Freaky! Hehe. Love you lots!  
Please READ & REVIEW!! Thankies!**


	3. A Twist In My Story

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.  
And I remember now that I forgot to put what song it was in the last chapter!! GAH! It was _Stranger_ by _Secondhand Serenade_. And it's actually another song from them in this one, but this one's called _A Twist In My Story_, hence the name of the chapter.  
**

**Well, sorry for the waiting, but I've been busy lately with other stuff. Okay, so, thanks for all the ahmazing reviews!! They make a chapter like this possible. Teehee. But anyways.. here yah go! ENJOY!!**

- - -

**Bella's POV**

**A Twist In My Story**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

God, I hated that stupid alarmclock. Out of irritation I just whipped my hand at it, making it fly down on the floor, crashing into pieces, of course. That's how everything was for me, everything just crumbled to pieces right before my very eyes. And I mean literally.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the reciever_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

_So please just break the silence_

_Just great!_, I thought, rolling my eyes as fell back onto my pillows. I was dead tired. I really was. Well, who wouldn't be if they had such a demanding job like I had? I was a dancer at the cabaret called Moulin Rouge, a place for can-can dancing and the like. Sometimes I really did enjoy this sort of lifestyle, but sometimes it was just.. awful.

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turns into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

I had my friends though and I loved them a lot. They were really my whole world because they were all I had left. My mum had passed away the year before, and so I was left to take over for her at Moulin Rouge. Well, it wasn't like that really. Her friends took care of me after she'd died, and it seemed like the natural thing to do for me, that I replaced her sort of. I didn't want anyone else to take over because it had been my mother's stage and I wouldn't allow anyone to have _her_ stage. If anyone would have it, it would be me, so here I was now, the main attraction of the Moulin Rouge.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

I turned my head slightly, to look at the clock that I'd just smashed, and noticed I should've gotten up already. I was running late.

"Shit!" I cried as I shot out of bed and immediately started searching around on the floor for some clean clothes. I grabbed an old, grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, putting them on rather quickly before I ran into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, grabbing the milkcarton. I flung the cupboards open and grabbed something to eat, shoving it down my throat instantly, swallowing it with milk. I liked drinking right out of the carton. It was one of my bad habits, I'll admit, but I didn't care about doing anything about it really.

When I was finished I went and looked for what I needed, like keys, cellphone, money etc., and then I darted out of my apartment and headed for work.

I always arrived at Moulin Rouge around noon every day, not that we actually worked then, but it was necessary because we had to prepare everything for the nightly entertainment around here. The maintenance crew cleaned every little spot in the place, the dancers practiced their moves and watched out for their custom-designed outfits, and then there were all the others who did their more unique jobs around here. Not including me, though. I was the one star, yes, but I did not exactly do anything around here during day-time. I usually just hung around the bar, talking to people as they came and went. I didn't need practice anymore, like the other girls did, because I knew all my moves and everything.

The girls needed theirs, though, but that was because the ones who couldn't keep up often got replaced. I hated that because when you world in a business like this, you often became good friends with your co-workers and when they got the sack, you most often stopped seeing each other, and you started missing them. The reason why we never saw each other again was because _we_ didn't go out very often, and, _they_ probably didn't tell people where they'd been working before. They were too ashamed, and therefore it was a good thing they got fired, not that I wanted anything bad to happen to them though, it was just because they shouldn't be working here if they couldn't tell people. Okay, so I'd cared in the beginning, but this was what I wanted. I wanted to take over for my mum, make her proud, and that's how I got past that fear.

_I'm longing for words to describe how I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling inspired, my world just flipped, turned upside down_

_And turned around, say, what's that sound?_

_It's my heartbeat, it's getting much louder_

_My heartbeat is stronger than ever_

_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

I sat down at the bar in my usual seat, turning around to face the empty room. Well, it wasn't exactly _empty_, though. The cleaning crew were still working, and up on the stage there were a few dancers, practicing for tonight. The hardest part for them seemed to be _the heels_, just like it was for me. Five-inch-heels weren't precisely the easiest shoes to dance in, but you got slightly more used to it after awhile. It still hurt though, like hell every time.

I turned around to face the bar then as my best friend, Sophié, came in. She was the bartender here. As I turned, my eyes happened to glance over at the seat two stools away from me. It was the place where that guy, who'd actually rejected me, had sat just the night before. I still found it hard that he'd done it, because I had never gotten a "No." before. It actually stung a bit, because I kept thinking;  
_Am I not good enough after all?_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turns into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

It made me feel horrible, and I realized then that I desperately wanted to see him again. Although it wasn't like that had been the first time I'd seen him before. To be completely honest I'd spotted him in my peripheral view every night when I was up on the stage. He always sat in the same chair, so it wasn't hard to find him night after night. For some reason, that I did not know myself, it made me feel... safe. I couldn't explain it, but seeing him made me feel oddly at ease with everything. Very weird indeed, it was.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

I didn't know this guy, but already I felt there was some kind of connection between us. A very vital connection that I couldn't bear to destroy, but I already had. Well, _he_ had rather. I had asked him if he wanted to go somewhere else, thinking perhaps some cafe or something along those lines. I figured, by the way he dressed and all, that he was not exactly comfortable around a place like Moulin Rouge. And as I'd instantly taken a liking to him I didn't want to make him feel even more uncomfortable by remaining here, with Sophié watching over us by the way. And not to mention all my other co-workers! But Sophié's problem was that she wanted me to be with my friend, Jacob. She wouldn't listen to me whenever I told her to stay out of it, she just kept being persistent about it. It really pissed me off.

Before I'd never known what I wanted, but now I knew, and, it was _not_ Jacob Black. I wanted that other guy, the one who's name I didn't know, the one that had somehow captured my before-sleeping heart.

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up and let your love right through me_

But wasn't it foolish of me to actually believe that he wanted _me_ of all people? I was a dancer at the "infamous" Moulin Rouge for crying out loud! Of course he didn't want me, of course had rejected me yesterday, of course this dream would shatter, too, just like all my previous ones. I was just plain stupid for even thinking he'd want me. I wasn't worth anything, especially not to _him_.

"Give me something to drink, will yah, please?" I muttered to Sophié.

"What would you like?"

"_Anything_."

_'Cause that's what you get_

_When you see your life through someone else's eyes_

_That's what you get, that's what you get  
_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_- - -  
_**  
So.. I thought this was a cute chapter, and perhaps you did, too. Teehee.  
But I hoped you liked it at least anyway..  
So.. Please READ & REVIEW!! Thanks a bunch (the ones who does it!)!!**


	4. The Real Deal

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me. The songs are _Stop & Stare _by _OneRepublic_ and then we have _Closer_ by _Kings of Leon_. Both are such great songs! Love 'em.  
**

**Okay, so I'm REALLY sorry about the VERY long wait for this chapter. I've had a MAJOR block for it for a very long time, obviously. But it's finally done. Phew. So, yeah..**

**..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!**

**- - -  
EDWARD'S POV  
**

**The Real Deal**

"Hey!" Emmett called out to me when I got back to the hotel we were staying at.

"Hey Em," I said with a sigh, as I entered the main room of our rather large suite, where Emmett and Jasper was, playing chess. Jasper was winning.

"What's up with you?" He thought I didn't look too happy, and I sure wasn't either.

"Nothing," I muttered, walking past them and into my own room. It wasn't before long that I heard knocking on the door, and I reluctantly went back to get it. "What?"

"Seriously, bro, you get back from _the _Moulin Rouge looking like _that_? Come on, spill!" Emmett said. "What's bugging you?"

I ignored him, demanding instead what _I_ wanted to know. "When are we leaving?"

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

"Leaving?" Emmett asked, looking confused. "We pretty much just got here!"

"We've been here a week." I pointed out.

"And we're staying for another two weeks." Jasper said. "The girls wanted to stay longer. They said they love Paris and that they're not done shopping apparently. And by the looks of it they've only been in about two or three stores so far.."

Emmett laughed. "Alice probably wants to visit every store in Paris while we're here. And that might take awhile."

"Yeah." Jasper laughed a bit, too, but when he sensed the impatience from me he stopped.

"But anyways.." Emmett said then, noticing the look on both of our faces. "What's up with you? You don't look too happy, not like when we first got here.." He grinned.

"Fine.." I sighed heavily, walking out of my room and sitting down on the couch of the suite's livingroom, with them following me, and began;

_Steady hands just take the wheel_

_Every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal_

_For the life I lead_

"I think I'm in love," I said in a quiet, uncertain voice, as I was not sure if I really was. I had never been in love before in my life, so obviously I had no experience in this department. Not like the guys in front me anyway.

"You're in love?" They said in disbelief before they began guffawing.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, starting to get up, but they pushed me back on the couch.

They were still laughing a bit, but trying to keep it in this time.

"Oh, don't tell me it's that Cancan-dancer!" Emmett said, and began to laugh at me again.

"It is."

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

They got silent then and just stared at me, but I could tell they still thought it was pretty funny. At the same time they thought that, they thought that I was crazy, too, as she was human, and I was not.

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well.." he said slowly. "Okay.. so, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." I sighed, looking down.

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see?_

All of this felt so unreal. To think that I'd fallen for a human! That I'd actually fallen _in love_ with one!

It almost felt like my head was spinning with this new revelation. What should I do? Or more importantly, what _could_ I do? She was human, and I was not.

But if I told her.. no, I couldn't. I didn't want her to get hurt, I don't think I could handle that. But it would be easier for me, wouldn't it? If she knew all the risks?

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could_

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_I'm gonna run till you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down_

But who am I fooling? She's a human! She couldn't possibly feel the same way for me, right? Right? Now I'm stupid, letting hope fill me up. There was no hope for a relationship between us, even if we felt the same way. I would just have to accept that. Come to terms with that.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

But that's easier said than done, really. Frankly, I wanted to go back there right now. Every little inch of my undead being wanted desperately to just run to Moulin Rouge, find her, and embrace her. I would never let go.

Easier said than done.

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

Okay, I couldn't take it anymore. I had rejected her, for her safety, the day before yesterday, and now I just couldn't take it. I _needed_ to see her. _Just _see her.

Yesterday, the first time I had not been there since our arrival here in Paris, the guys had made the girls drag me out to see the sights. I did not especially care to see The Eiffel Tower, or the Notre Dame. I really didn't care, but they ignored what I thought.

I knew though, that they did it for me, to make me think 'happy thoughts' like Alice put it. They didn't want to see me depressed, especially not in Paris – the most romantic city on Earth.

I still didn't care, I just wanted to see Bella again.

So, after that excruciating day, I wanted to see her even more. And that's why I was now on my way over there, to the Moulin Rouge.

I got there quite late, but that didn't matter, really. She was still on stage, working, but the act was just about done.

_What you need, what you need_

_what you need_

When she got down from the stage, after she'd finished things up, she went to bar, as usual. But tonight she looked...bad. She didn't look like she was feeling very well at all.

"You alright, hun?" Sophie had apparently noticed it, too, thank god, as I didn't like the fact she looked so worn-out.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Don't worry, alright? I'm just so very tired.." she yawned, looking at the clock above the bar. It was 11.30pm. "It's getting late, so, yeah, I'ma head home. See yah tomorrow, dearie!" She got up to leave, but when she did, she wobbled a bit and nearly fell forwards.

I was quick though, and caught her right before she hit the floor. "Are you alright?" I asked, the worry in my voice was noticeable.

She blinked a few times, trying to regain her senses again. But she still looked like hell when she came to.

"I'm fine," she murmured quietly, looking up at me weakly.

"Right.." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her.

"Let me go, okay?"

I didn't want to upset her further, so I helped her get up, but still held onto her fragile frame, as she could barely stand up by herself.

"You should lie down.." I suggested, looking at her warily, fearing she would fall down again.

But that seemed to spark something in her.

"You thought that, didn't you?" She looked disgusted. "You thought that earlier, right? That I wanted you to come home with me?"

Oh. She meant the last time I'd been here..

"I'm sorry." I apologized, looking down, feeling ashamed for assuming that she wanted to do something like that with me. I'd thought she was pretty much a prostitute when she said that.. and obviously I was wrong. Dead wrong. "I didn't know what to think."

"Yeah, well, you were wrong!" I was glad to hear that she was getting her strength back, for she was practically yelling at me now. "I wanted to go out and grab a cup of coffee or something with you, but obviously you thought very little of me! I'm not a hooker!"

"Never said you were.." I tried to defend myself, but it was a weak defense. She knew so, too.

"But you thought it, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried. This was bad. Really bad. I was making her hate me more with every second that passed us by. "I don't know what else to say! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to think like that. It was just the way you put it.." I frowned, looking down again.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see?_

"It's fine," She said, and I had to look up again because the tone in her voice surprised me. It was softer than I had expected.

"Really?" I asked, doubtful.

"Yes," She smiled. "As long as you're willing to grab that cup of coffee now? You owe me."

I grinned, sighing inwardly in relief. Perhaps she wasn't angry at me at all..

"Come on," She said, turning towards the door.

I had to hold onto her, as she nearly fell over the ledge. I almost laughed, but I didn't as we walked out of the cabaret, and the wind caught her hair...

_Stranded in this spooky town_

_Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down_

_This floor is crackling cold_

_She took my heart, I think she took my soul_

_With the moon I run_

_Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

My mouth flooded instantly with venom, and my muscles tensed, ready to spring. My throat ached, like it was on fire, begging me to satiate the thirst.

_Driven by the strangle of vein_

_Showing no mercy I do it again_

_Open up your eye_

_You keep on crying, baby_

_I'll bleed you dry_

_Skies they blink at me_

_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

"Bella," I choked, fearing for her. I barely had any air, and I needed to breathe. But I couldn't allow myself to. "I have to go.."

"Oh, no, you don't!" She exclaimed, jabbing a finger at my chest. "You're not ditching me again!"

"I have to.."

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

It felt as if I was on fire myself. My body ached to attack, pleading with me, to make the searing pain go away. I needed to satisfy my needs, and I needed to do so now. I needed her _blood_.

_You, shimmy shook my bone_

_Leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me?_

_Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep?_

_Feel so good but I'm old_

_2000 years of chasing's taking its toll_

How tha hell had this happened? I thought her scent repulsed me.. obviously it wasn't so.

Her blood sang to me, like no one else's had ever done. I had never wanted anyone's blood this badly, and I'd never wanted to be human this badly either.

I could not have it both ways. I could not have her love, and her blood, too.

I had one more choice to decide between though. Run and hide or tell her the truth?

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

**Okay.. so, OPINIONS!!  
And I know that was quite an evil cliffy. Haha.  
But anyways.. if you have just a few seconds to spare it'd be wonderful if you pressed the little below, so that I know what you thought of it. It doesn't have to be anything big. Just say Hi, if you want. That's fine, REALLY! Hehe. Just say something, anything. I don't care! Hehe.  
But anyways.. that would be great, you know. Lets me know I do a good job or not, and feedback's always great! I love it!**

**ANYWAYS.. Hehe. Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!!**


	5. Weight Of The World

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Yep.. long time, no update. So sorry about that! =/ I hope this is worth the wait, even if it's awfully short..**

**Thanks for all the ahmazing reviews btw!! They brighten my days, really! =)**

**Song = _Weight of the World_ by _Evanescence_. Anyways..  
**

**..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!**

**- - -  
**

**EDWARD'S POV  
**

**Weight of The World**

_Feels like the weight of the world,_

_Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

_Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you._

_Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

"Bella.." I pleaded, my throat scorching with thirst, even if I had hunted just days ago. "Step away from me, please.." I began to back away from her, my hands held up – palms facing her.

She frowned at me, closing the distance I was making. "What are you talking about?"

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

"Go! Run away from me!"

"Why?" her delicate eyebrows raised out of confusion, as she looked at me uncomprehendingly, no idea how grave this situation really was. No idea that she was in close proximity to the most dangerous of predators out there.

A vampire.

"I don't want to hurt you.."

_If you love me, then let go of me._

_I won't be held down by who I used to be._

_She's nothing to me._

She reached out and took my cold hand in hers, not seeming to care about that fact – the fact I was as cold as the dead bodies at the morgues.

I snapped her hand away, and she winced, holding her hand close to her chest.

_Feels like the weight of the world,_

_Like all my screaming has gone unheard._

_And oh, I know you don't believe in me._

_Safe in the dark, how can you see?_

I hurt her.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

"Go.." I begged again. "Please.."

She looked up at me with tears in her beautiful, brown eyes.

_If you love me, then let go of me._

_I won't be held down by who I used to be._

"Just go.."

"No." she breathed lightly, but her voice was still firm. "You can't make me. I don't care, Edward.. I- I love you.. I may just have met you, but I have never in my life felt anything like this for another person.."

"Are you stupid or something?!" I yelled at her, trying hard to ignore the fact that she had just confessed her love for me – and that it made my dead heart soar because I was hurting her. Because I felt the same way. Because I loved her, too, and couldn't tell her.

Her tears started flowing freely from her puffy eyes as I shouted at her, acting as if I almost hated her. I had truly hurt her feelings – the one thing I didn't want to do, and I couldn't make things up to her. I couldn't ever apologize..

"GO!"

_If you love me, then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I was_

"Edward..?" a voice suddenly said from a few feet behind Bella. I recognized that voice..

What was she doing here?

She approached me slowly, and when she stood right in front of me, she kissed me. And then she turned around and looked at Bella, who stared at me, who stared at her – both of us in shock, and then said;

"Who is this, Edward? A friend of yours?"

_If you love me, then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I used to be_

**Ahmazing cliffy, right?? Haha.**

**Try guessing who she is! ;D**

**Anyways, I'll try to update this story ASAP!! Again, sorry for the oh-so-long wait and the short chapter!! =( I hope you liked it anyways..**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!! =)**


	6. Not For Your Best

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Helluu. Anyone missed me? Haha. :)**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**First, I need to explain why I haven't updated in practically forever... We moved, like, in July and anyone who's moved know how awful that process can be. It takes awhile, packing stuff and all that. Not that I started packing my stuff before we were going to actually move. x)  
Anyways, before that I was really, really busy with school. Worrying over grades and stuff. Not that much fun. And I had a MAJOR block because of that; I can't write when I'm feeling down. I never have any muse then.  
Good news: I'm as happy as ever! :D haha.  
But anyway, after we'd moved we didn't have any Internet at all. Although, there were, like, two days in the beginning of August or something that we actually did have Internet, but it went away after a couple of days. So annoying! The people who were trying to fix it were definitely incompetent in so many levels that it's not even funny!  
Thank God, though, that we now have Internet again! Yippee! :D**

**And I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for this update. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner.**

**Song: **_That's What You Get_

**Artist: **_Paramore_**  
**

**Not For Your Best**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

"Bella," He sounded like he was choking. His darkgolden eyes were full of fear, and it hurt me to see that. He didn't have to be afraid, because there wasn't anything here to fear. "I have to go..."

Anger overwhelmed me, and I couldn't help myself from bursting out; "Oh, no, you don't!" while jabbing a finger at his chest, trying to make him stay put. "You're not ditching me again!"

"I have to..."

I just wanted to roll my eyes at him.

"Bella..." he pleaded. "Step away from me, please..."

He started backing away from me, his hands held up as if to say 'stay back'. But no matter what he said, I couldn't leave him. Not now. My feelings towards him, this stranger in so many ways, were too strong already.

I walked towards him, because I didn't like how he thought he was going to ditch me yet again. Hadn't he said "Yes" just minutes before? Or was all that only in my head?

He was frowning at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

"Go! Run away from me!"

"Why?"

His sudden agitation was beginning to slightly scare me, but there was something about it, though, that just made me even more attracted to him. Somehow he was more beautiful now than before.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

It was confusing how his mood had so quickly changed. Before, in the bar, he was very kind and gentle towards me, but now he was completely different. Like he was a different person.

_Still the most beautiful man on the planet, though..._

"I don't want to hurt you..." he said, his voice soft and desperate.

_Then why am I about to cry?_

"Go..." he continued to almost beg. "Please..."

The tears started spilling. I couldn't keep them in when I looked up at him; my heart was breaking. I just couldn't fathom why he was doing this to me...

"Just go..."

"No." I tried to say it as firmly as I could. "You can't make me. I don't care, Edward..." My breathing picked up; hitching. "I- I love you... I may just have met you, but I have never in my life felt anything like this for another person..."

"Are you stupid or something?!" he suddenly yelled at me. His eyes were frustrated. He probably did want me gone, like he said. Maybe I was just a quick fling to him in the bar like I was to all the other guys there? Someone to hit on or just charm for fun and then dump like yesterday's garbage?

"GO!" he shouted.

Why did it hurt me more, what _he_ said, someone I had talked less to than all the other guys around here?

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Edward...?" a voice suddenly said from some distance behind me. It was a woman's voice. I didn't recognize it, but he seemed to know exactly who she was. I could see it in his eyes.

_Can I die now?_

When she came to us, she walked right in front of Edward and gave him a full-blown kiss on his lips. It felt like the world came crashing down on me in that moment; I couldn't breathe. The stinging in my eyes intensified as more tears made their way down my cheeks.

I looked over at Edward - surprised and angry with him, yet I couldn't blame him for this; I loved him too much - who stared back at me. It looked a bit like he was in chock, but I was sure I was just imaginating. What _wasn't_ I imagining these days?

"Who is this, Edward? A friend of yours?" The woman asked.

She was long, blond and beautiful. Everything that Edward really liked, I guessed. Compared to her I was nothing. She was everything that I was not. Her chest was much more well-developed than mine; her skin was fairer than mine; her eyes were of a beautiful, deep green colour whereas mine were of a flat brown one; and she was much taller than me, too.

"I'm no one." I answered her.

There was no way I could ever look at him again. I hoped he would never come back to Moulin Rouge; I hoped he would go back to wherever he came from.

I hoped he would _stay_. For _me_.

I turned around on my heels and ran as fast as I could away from there. I thought I could hear him calling my name, but that didn't make any difference; didn't change anything. I couldn't look back.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

I slammed the door shut behind me as soon as I stepped over the threshold of my apartment. It was a complete mess, like always; I nearly tripped on a pair of socks that laid scattered on the floor. I made a mental note to clean up later, although I already knew I probably wouldn't anyway.

I felt empty as I walked into my bedroom area and flung myself onto the single bed. It hurt too much to cry or to even really feel anything. It was as if a hole had been created in my chest, and every emotion I had in me got sucked into its abyss.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

My stomach churned, but I ignored it. Food didn't seem important now, or even appetizing to me. I probably would throw it back up if I ate something anyway. It didn't make any sense to me to eat if it would just come back up afterwards. What was the point in that?

_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

I laid there in bed, on my stomach, just staring straight ahead. There was nothing in particular that got my attention until, suddenly, a loud ripping sound was heard. It startled me.

I sat up in bed, alarmed, and realized, when I saw that my blankets were wet, that the ripping noise I'd heard was coming from _me_.

My breathing was uneven, and hitching; tears kept welling up in my eyes - they were stinging so much it hurt; and I was biting down on my lip so hard, to quiet myself down, that I was sure I would taste blood any minute now. My body shook with the heavy sobs; I felt so pathetic.

_Crying over a boy..._ who would've guessed? Not Bella "pathetic slut" Swan.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

**Okay, opinions please?**

**I haven't written in forever, it feels like, so it would be nice to get some feedback on this! :) It just takes one simple little click from you, on that little button below this text. It would be great if you did that for me! Just say what you thought, doesn't matter what you thought. Good or bad? - that's what I wanna know. You don't have to elaborate any further, unless you actually want to. :)**

**Please READ & REVIEW! Thank y'all! :D**

**P.S: I'm already halfway done with chap 7, so it'll be up real soon for y'all to read. ;D  
**


End file.
